worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Ryuzoji
Akane Ryuzoji is the dedicated nurse of Reito Mizuhara. Appearance Akane is a tall woman (taller than Reito) with an hourglass physique and a large bust. She has fuchsia hair in the style of a ponytail with one bang and blue irises. For sleepwear, Akane wears only a bra and panties.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 5 She casually wears a striped yellow tank top, a neck band, dark, black short shorts with straps that are around her abdomen, a black band around her left thigh, and black boots. She also wears a pink nurse's outfit.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 Akane posing.png|Akane in a pose. Akane in a Nurse Outfit.png|Akane is a nurse's outfit Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara As Reito's nurse, she wants him to be in his best condition possible so he is allowed to mate. Akane is assertive towards Reito even though he does not want to take part in sexual actions, though, she allows him to grope her. Abilities and Power Physical Abilities Akane is strong enough to smash a door knob off the door.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 4 History Reito Arc Akane appeared nude while Reito was showering and her breast was grabbed accidentally. Akane then broke the handle to the door, so Reito could not get away. While she was pressing herself against Reito, Akane introduced herself. Suddenly, she began to drink wine and she kissed him. After Akane was washing Reito, he passed out. Later that night, Akane was clothed and sleeping on Reito's chair when she was woken up by Reito and his nurse, Sui. Akane then got on the bed with him and Sui, claiming she will not attack due to Reito's concern. The next day in an animal research institute, Akane was walking with Sui, Mira, and Reito because Reito thought there would be a clue there to find Elisa Tachibana because she was part of the institute after the university. Akane found Reito confident and proceeded to drink her liquor. Reito wondered if drinking was what a bodyguard should do and upon seeing Mira, Akane wanted to explain something to Reito when a bear appeared. The bear charged at Sui, but Reito moved her out of the way, though Reito got scratched. As Reito was commanding Mira and Akane to run away, Akane ordered Sui to do her job and so she slapped the bear, defeating it. After she defeated it, Akane stated Sui was her bodyguard so Reito questioned who his nurse was and as she ripped her top, revealing her abdomen, Akane confirmed it was her. After Mira apologized for having Reito in a situation like that, they headed toward Elisa's former colleague. As Mira and Reito talked to the colleague in Elisa's former laboratory, Akane and Sui waited in a lobby. The next day in the mating facility, when Reito was in the restroom, Akane appeared while he was in the stall and proceeded to sit on his lap facing him. While Reito was startled, Akane told him it was her job to have a better understanding of his condition and Sui's. She then forced Reito to grope her and stated he could do anything to her, but he ran away. Two days later, the Reito Group was in a car headed to UW's Japanese Branch building. After arriving at the office of secretary of technology, Akane, Sui, and Mira were forced to wait in the lobby by a government official while Reito talked to the secretary of technology.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Sometime later, Akane, along with the Mira, Sui and two other women, went to Reito's aid because he was being harassed by the secretary of technology and her assistances. The secretary of state told the secretary of technology she would not have anything her way, but she left as she told Reito to see her later, calling him her "Meat Dildo."World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 After leaving the UW building, in the car, Akane was drinking wine as Reito and Mira conversed about Reito being known to Japan after he gave a speech to the citizens.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Reito Arc 2 Some night later, Akane was sleeping with Reito and Sui.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 20 Two days later, the Reito Group were on a train heading towards Keimon City. After Reito caused Maria Kuroda to spill her drink on herself, she decided to change. Akane told Mira she could go to their train car, but she said she was not his secretary at the moment.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 After arriving at an inn, Akane thought it was too bad Mahiru could not join them, but Rea said outsiders would not be allowed to travel with them. Akane said her job was to create an environment for Reito to relax, but Rea said her job was to take care of Reito's everyday needs and help him concentrate on the virus research before she was hit with towels. Akane thought it was fun so she joined in.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 1 Akane and the others arrived at the private bath Reito was in. Akane wanted to help Reito wash his back because he helped them, but Reito said they always helped him, so Akane asked for Reito to wash their backs. After Mira got her back washed by Reito, Akane asked Rea if she wanted Reito to wash her back but she declined. Akane then wanted Reito to wash her back with his hands because she had sensitive skin. Reito then began to wash Akane's back, and she enjoyed it. Reito said it was time to rinse but Akane wanted him to wash under her arms, her body, her legs, and then told him to wash everything. She then forced Reito to wash her genitalia and her right breast. Immediately, Reito quickly ran away and told her to finish it herself.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 2 The next day, the Reito Group (except Mira) visited Taniguchi at the Keimon City Central Hospital. Akane was outside the room when Reito and Rea spoke with the old woman and asked to reveal where her husband was when the virus outbreak transpired, but she refused to answer. However, Taniguchi told Reito she would tell him about her husband if he got a better reading in every examination. During the urinalysis examination, Reito was urinating when Akane appeared and said she was there to help him. During the head MRI examination, Akane playing with Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 23 Trivia *Akane likes alcohol. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Reito Mating Candidates Category:Reito Group